Escapade of the 'A Team'
by HareLeona
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo decides that they will show that they can work together if they want to. At first, their family is glad, but after a few days, everything and everybody turns crazy.


_**A/N:**_ Birth order: Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey. (Why? Because since the very first day when I saw an episode, Raphael is the oldest for me. I don't know why, but when I was watching the cartoon as a kid, I always thought that he is the oldest. So forgive me guys, thanks. And if you know stories where Raph is the oldest, or where **not** Leo is, then send me, please. Thanks for understanding - hopefully :D - )

* * *

"Lame-o-nardo"

"Hothead"

"Teacher's pet"

"Ninja drop out"

"Suck-up"

They had been arguing for hours now. Master Splinter was training with April in the sewers, while Donatello and Michelangelo were trying to figure out something to calm their brothers down. How did the argument start? Who knows! But it turned into a war quickly. Insults were flying back and forth, they never ran out of the offenses. This was something they both mastered years ago. And they just became better and better at it, for the family's dismay. They did it a lot. There was a week when they argued every day! An argument could take for hours.

Donatello was a calm person. He was always level-headed and understanding. But enough** is** enough! His blood boiled as he had to listen to his older brothers. Next to him was Michelangelo, the happy turtle, who can always see the good side of things. He was cheerful and took everything as a joke. Expect for this. This was serious. More serious than an attack from the Foot, or as he believed. He had been living with this since his birth or hatch. The younger turtles could remember that their brothers were always arguing. As soon as they could speak, they got into a fight immediately. But before that, they whined and shout at each other in a baby language and hit and kick each other with their little limbs. To separate them was the hardest task ever for Master Splinter. He tried to make them love each other in several ways, but none of them worked for a long time. Moreover, sometimes he thought it just became worse. As they were growing up, their rival was growing with them. They were competing over everything: who can do a kata sooner and better, who is stronger, who is faster, who is smarter, who is Master Splinter's secret favorite, etc. Their father kept telling them that they are equal to him. Leo wanted to believe him, but Raph echoed Master Splinter's every compliment about him and told Leo made-up stories to convince him that _he_ is the favorite and not Leo. Because of that, sometimes Leo truly believed, that Raph was the favorite. It made Leo sad and angry at the same time, and it urged him to outdo his brother and show their father that he deserves to be loved as much as Raph. Donnie and Mikey never cared about who is Master Splinter's favorite. Their minds weren't clouded of some kind of rival or other stuff. They just loved each other and their older brothers, and know they were equal. Raph and Leo knew it too deep down, but they let themselves think about silly things like that.

When Leo became the leader, things turned even worse. It was a big kick in the chest for Raphael. He couldn't understand their father why chose Leo. _He_ was the one who was the strongest, who was capable to protect the family. And the fact that _he_ is the oldest can't be overlooked. He won't obey his little brother! How would that look? No way that he will be _Leo's_ inferior. No way! This is what he thought. So he became the rebel, he disobeyed Leo and didn't listen to his orders. Leo won't order him around, not in this life, not in this world.

And then, after an argument, Raph took over as leader. He could lead Donnie and Mikey, and the joy and pride filled him. He believed he could be a way better leader than Leo. He thought he can outdo his brother and show everybody that he is the right person for this job. But he was wrong. So very wrong. Snakeweed broke his dream, and he finally realized that Leo was a decent leader. He had to admit, Master Splinter had chosen wisely. After that, he became a little kinder to Leo. A little. He couldn't let go of his rebel image.

Michelangelo was lost in his thoughts, between his memories about his brothers, when Donatello started to shake in anger. It uprooted Mikey from his reflection.

"Are you okay, bro?" Mikey asked a little bit concerned.

"No!" Donnie hissed. Oh, Mikey understood, he was shaking in anger. "I have enough of them! Why can't they stop already?"

"You know them, this is their hobby."

"I don't care!" he raised his voice, which scared Mikey a bit. The orange-clad turtle rarely saw his smart brother this angry. Like... never. Yes, yes, he was mad plenty of times, but not on this level. Mikey knew something big and extraordinary would come. "I'm ending this once and for all!"

"How?"

"Ohohoho," Donnie let a quiet sadistic laughter escape. _Oh my, did he lose his mind?_ Mikey thought anxiously. It was a zoo there. Everybody went crazy, he was the only normal one there. _Come home, Sensei!_

"Are you sure you're okay? Rest a little bit, huh?" Mikey pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, Mikey," Donnie smirked. "I have a brilliant idea."

"Oh yeah? And what is it?"

"Watch and learn, little brother. Watch and learn," and with that, he sleeked to the dojo and entered. Mikey followed him closely, he didn't want to miss the show. Raph and Leo didn't even notice them. Donnie just rolled his eyes, when he realized he don't have to sneak on them, he can just walk towards them.

_Wham! Bang!_

Leo and Raph fell to the ground as well as Mikey's jaw.

"How?" Mikey asked wonderingly.

"They were so lost in their argument that they didn't notice us coming in. It was easier than I thought," Donnie put his Bo Staff back onto his shell, then cowered and lifted Raph in a bridal style. "Bring Leo. He's lighter."

They carried their brothers into the lab and seat them down on two chairs.

"Okay. And now?" Mikey questioned. Donnie walked to his armoire and pulled out something long. It was a... "Rope?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to tie them to the chairs?" Mikey didn't want to believe it.

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because it will teach them a lesson. They will be locked inside the lab, tie to the chair, so they can't hurt each other physically or damage my lab, and they have to talk peacefully. I will leave a note, so they can't argue with me. They have to calm down and become friends or I won't let them go," Donnie explained.

"Are you serious? What if they are gonna continue the fighting?"

"They must believe that I will not open the door until they make peace. Of course, I won't keep them here forever if it's not working, but they don't have to know about this."

Mikey loved the pranks, he was Dr. Prankenstein, but now, he had a strange feeling about this. Was it a good idea?

"What will Master Splinter say?"

"He will be glad that I solved the problem. Leo and Raph damaged a lot of nerves of his."

"If you say it's a good idea..." he started uncertainly, and Donnie nodded. "Then okay!" he finished with a grin.

* * *

After they finished the training, April went home and Master Splinter was heading towards the lair. As he entered the lair, the huge silence welcomed him. It wasn't ordinary. Did his sons left? He told them to stay at home while he's away! If they disobeyed him...

"Sensei!"

Or not.

"Michelangelo. Did something happen?"

"Nope," he answered cheerfully. _Hmmm. Something is not right here_, the mutant rat thought.

"What were you doing?"

"I was watching Crognard with Donnie in my room."

"In your room? Why not in the living room?"

"Because we didn't want to wake Leo and Raph up."

"What do you mean?" Master Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, well... you know, Sensei, while you were with April, Raph and Leo had a fight."

_Why am I not surprised?_

"And?"

"And Donnie solved the problem," Mikey smiled. It was getting weirder and weirder for his father.

"How?"

"He knocked them down, then locked them in the lab, tie them to chair, and he won't let them go until they make peace," Mikey explained happily. _Yeah, it was a good idea, _he thought.

"What?!"

_Or not._

"Um... isn't it a good idea?" Mikey asked sheepishly. Before his sensei could answer, Donnie appeared next to them. Huh, he was really good at sneaking if he wanted to.

"Sensei! Believe me, it was the only solution. They had been arguing for hours. Hopefully, they will learn their lesson."

Master Splinter was smoothing his long beard and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, very well. It will be interesting to see how your _solution _will work."

"DONATELLO!"

* * *

Raph was waking up. _Ugh, what happened?_ He opened his eyes and found himself in a sitting position. _What the shell?_ Then he noticed the ropes. _What. The. Shell?_ He was tied to a chair?! Yes, he was. _Who the heck did that?_ He looked to his left and saw Leo, still sleeping. He was in the same situation as him. The two chairs were close to each other, and fortunately, their legs weren't tied down. He kicked Leo's chair, but nothing. He kicked again, harder. _What's with him? Usually, it's easy to wake him up._ Raph looked around and realized where they were. In the lab. Not just any lab. Donnie's lab. Oh, you little...

"DONATELLO!"

"Wha? What, what happened?" Leo snapped awake and wanted to move, fight, protect his brothers, but he... couldn't.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Raph said sarcastically. Leo just ignored this and asked instead.

"What happened? Where are we? Why did you shout Donnie's name? Is he okay?"

"Oho! Stop, Fearless, will ya?" Leo took a deep breath to calm down and wake up completely. "We're in Donnie's lab. I don't know how we get here, but I'm sure as hell Donnie will pay for this and then, he will be absolutely not okay!"

Suddenly, Leo felt his head throbbing. Donnie...knocked them down?

"Does your head hurt?" Leo asked.

"Why?" Raph refused to admit that his head was hurting him a bit.

"I think Donnie knocked us down."

"But how? And where? In the dojo? Oh, that sneaky guy!"

Leo looked around, and a little post-it caught his attention, which was on the side of the desk. It was close to Leo, he could read it.

"Hey, Raph, watch this!" Raph turned to the desk. "It says: 'Leo and Raph. You will stay in the lab until you make peace. Nobody will let you go until then. So you can start to love each other! Shout _'we're ready'_ if you are done. Donnie and Mikey.'"

"I will beat the shell outta them!" Raph yelled.

"Raph, you're not helping."

"I'm not trying to. I will get outta this rope, then kick their head off!"

"What if you calm down, and then we can go."

"What if you shut up," Raph glared at his brother.

"What's your problem, now really?" Leo asked annoyed. "Can't you just make peace with me?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause there's no point in it. We will fight again. It won't change anything."

Leo thought for a moment. A really silly and funny idea popped into his mind. He even chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"I just have an idea."

"What is it? I hope a plan about escaping."

"Yes, it is."

"So?"

"What if we show them that we can get along?"

"Did Donnie hit your head this hard?" Raph started to believe that his brother isn't in his right mind.

"You don't understand. Let me explain."

* * *

"Aren't you worried, Donnie?" Mikey asked, sitting on the couch. "They are too quiet. What if they killed each other?"

"How could they?"

"Dunno. Maybe they kicked each other to death."

"I don't think it would be possible."

"Okaaaaay, but shouldn't we check on them?"

"My sons," came their father's voice behind them. "Hours passed. How long are you going to keep them there?"

"We were about to check them," Donnie stood up and headed towards the lab when a Raph's shout filled the lair.

"We're ready!"

The three mutants exchanged looks of curiosity. They opened the lab door and entered. Raph and Leo were sitting calmly, in silent.

"Sooo...," Donnie started. "Did you make peace?"

"Yes. We won't argue and fight ever again," Raph answered.

"Huh," was all that Donnie said. He didn't expect that, but he had doubts. _It must be a trap!_ He let his brothers go, and they slowly stood up. They turned to each other and hugged each other.

"What the...?" Mikey was staring at them with widened eyes.

"What happened here?" Master Splinter asked surprisingly. He thought Donatello's plan wouldn't work and now... huh, he didn't find a word to describe it.

"We talked a lot and realized that we are much alike and we love each other very much," Leo explained.

"Yes, as my beloved brother said," Raph smiled. It wasn't mocking or sarcastic. It was a kind smile with a gentle voice.

"Holy. Shell," Donnie and Mikey said agape. Even Master Splinter's lips parted a little.

"Well, if you excuse us, we go to watch TV," Leo said, then wrapped an arm around Raph's shoulders, and they walked out of the lab.

"What... what just happened?" Mikey asked. Donnie just shook his head in disbelief and amazement.

* * *

The night was peaceful. And the morning too. Leo and Raph cheerfully greeted each other. In the dojo, they were paired up to spar. Raph managed to surprise Leo with a sudden kick, which sent Leo to the ground. The others expected Raph to lean above Leo and tease him, but instead of that, Raph held out his hand to help his brother up.

"You were great, Leo. I believe next time you will win," Raph smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, Raph. This kick was awesome, it totally caught me off guard. Congrats," Leo shook hand with him.

"Thank you, bro. I appreciate your compliment."

And it got better. They watched_ Space Heroes_ together! And Raph didn't say anything wrong about the show. Their family members didn't dare to believe their eyes.

During patrol, Raphael listened to Leo's every order and obeyed him without any words.

"Wow, such a great plan, Leo! No wonder you're the leader!" Raph's words were echoing in the younger turtles' heads. It made no sense. How could this happen? Okay, they made peace, but this... this... impossible. Donnie started to think that he got into an alternative universe.

* * *

A week passed, and nothing changed. The others thought they would fight again within a few days, but they didn't. They got on well. Really well. They became best friends. They were inseparable.

After school, April and Casey came to the lair. They were busy during the week because of school, so they didn't know what happened. Yet.

"Hey, guys!" April said, and Casey waved them. Donnie and Mikey greeted them in the living room, and Master Splinter walked out of the dojo to see their human friends. But Raph and Leo were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Raph and Leo?" Casey asked.

"They are in Raph's room. Playing video games or something," Donnie answered.

"Wait. Did I hear it right?" Casey held his hands up, taken aback. "Raph and Leo, together, in Raph's room, playing? Raph and Leo? Together? Playing? No fighting?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"How did this happen?"

"It's Donnie's fault!" Mikey whined and explained what his brother did. "And since then, they are together always! Sometimes they sleep together! They are always laughing and hugging and praise each other."

"You must be kidding!" April gasped.

"No, April," Master Splinter said. "Michelangelo is right. Leonardo and Raphael changed entirely. Raphael's anger disappeared, or at least towards Leonardo, and Leonardo always asks Raphael's opinion about his plans."

"Wow... who would have thought that a little talk can change their relationship?" April spoke. "But they are working together now. No more argument. Isn't it good?"

"Yes, it is," Donnie replied. "But it's scary. It' so unrealistic."

"Hey, Case," said a voice suddenly.

"Hey, Raph!" Casey went to his friend and gave a fist bump to him. "Here you are"

"Good to see ya, my second best friend," Raph smirked. Casey's eyes widened.

"Second?"

"Yeah, Leo's the first," right on time, Leo came out of Raph's room.

"Are you serious?" Casey asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," then he turned to Leo. "Come, Leo, Case is here."

"Oh, hello Casey," Leo smiled.

"Hello," Casey grunted.

"What are you doing here, guys?"

"We just wanted to see you," April said.

"Yeah, and we should hang out, Raph. Go on patrol and kick some butt!" Casey added.

"Sorry, Case, but we planned to go on patrol tonight."

"We?"

"Leo and I"

"Okaaaay. I didn't think it was this dangerous. What's with ya, Raph? Are you really want to patrol with Leo?" Casey couldn't believe.

"Yes," Raph was dead serious. "We are good together. We are the 'A Team'. Right, Leo?"

"Absolutely, Raph," Leo grinned at him.

"Well, if you excuse us, we want to train a little before patrol," and with that, they disappeared into the dojo. April and Casey looked after them agape.

"This is what I was talking about," Donnie sighed.

"Is it infectious?" Casey questioned.

"Hopefully not."

"Can you cure this?"

"Probably not..."

* * *

"How was your patrol, my sons?" Master Splinter asked when Raphael and Leonardo arrived home. April and Casey had already left.

"It was great, Sensei," Leo said happily. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," Raph added.

"Very well, go to sleep."

"Good night, Sensei," they said in unison.

"Good night, Raph"

"Good night, Leo"

And they hugged each other.

_Bumm!_

Master Splinter jumped a bit, startled, when his cane fell to the ground. He bent down and grabbed it. When he straightened, his sons were nowhere to be found.

"Well... this was very... odd."

* * *

"Okay, listen, guys," Mikey started in the lab. April, Casey, and Donnie were listening mindfully. "Do you want to hear my hyper super-duper, fantastic, awesome-"

"YES!" they shouted.

"Okay, okay," Mikey sighed. "Killjoys..."

"So?" Donnie urged him.

"Make them argue."

"Wow..." his brother said sarcastically. "Nobody would have thought."

"Wait, Donnie-boy. I know _how_ we can do it," Mikey told them confidently.

"How?" April asked.

* * *

The teens painted Raphael's room pink, left stains leading towards Leo's bedroom door, and the bucket filled with pink paint standing in Leo's room.

This was Mikey's so-called great idea. And the others agreed.

They were sitting on the couch and waited for the explosion. They watched Raphael walking towards his bedroom with knowing smiles. Mikey was rubbing his hands together with satisfaction. _I'm a genius_, he thought.

"MIKEY!" Raph's furious voice shook the lair. He stormed out of his room, straight to the living room. Mikey immediately jumped up and help up his hands.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it wasn't me!"

"You painted my room pink! You little wimp!"

"What? It wasn't me, bro! I was watching TV with the guys. Right, guys?" he looked at his accessories.

"Yes, Raph. We were here. Only Leo was in your room," Donnie said with a straight face.

"Leo?" It caught him off guard. April nodded to confirm the statement. Raph started towards Leo's room. As he entered, he saw the bucket. "LEONARDO!"

"What?" Leo ran out of the dojo with Master Splinter.

"You painted my room pink, huh?!" Raph yelled.

"I didn't!"

"The others were watching TV together and they saw you go in my room!"

Leo rushed to Raph.

"It wasn't me, Raph."

"Then why is a bucket with pink paint in your room?" Raph crossed his arms.

"If I want to prank you, then I would cover my tracks," Leo reasoned. Raph wasn't convinced. "Look, bro, I don't know how did it happen, but it wasn't me, I swear. You don't believe me?" and then, Leo pouted and looked at his brother with puppy eyes.

"What am I seeing?" Donnie asked with a stupefied face, while the remote control slipped out of his hand.

"Oh, bro! Of course, it wasn't you! How could I think such nonsense? I'm sorry, Leo!" he embraced his brother with a bright smile.

"I'm glad you believe me, big brother."

"Anytime, little brother. I trust you."

"I help you remove the paint," Leo offered.

"Thanks, bro. I can always count on you!" Raph wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulder, and they walked towards the damaged room. Before they entered it, Raph turned to Mikey. "I'll deal with you later," he said dangerously, so Mikey whimpered. After that, the two oldest went in, and Mikey looked at his purple-clad brother.

"Donnie. Do something!" he yelled desperately, while Master Splinter walked to the couch.

"What has happened?" the mutant rat asked, and April explained to him. "Hmm..." he was smoothing his beard and started thinking, but a thump uprooted him soon.

Suddenly, Donatello threw himself on his knees in front of the couch, he raised his hands towards the ceiling and shut his eyes tightly.

"**What have I done?!**" he shouted despairingly.

"Donnie?" April leaned closer to her friend, concerned.

"I shouldn't have locked them in the lab. My stupid idea caused this disaster!"

"Yes, Donatello!" Casey yelled. "It's your fault! I lost my best friend because of you!"

"Yeees, I lost my big brothers, Donnniiiieeeee," Mikey whined.

"Hey! It wasn't Donnie's fault!" April defended him, which would have made Donnie jump up and run around happily in another situation. "He just wanted to help"

"Yeah, helped a lot," Casey huffed.

"Donatello reached his goal, after all," Master Splinter spoke. "They are not fighting anymore."

"Yes, but this is not what I wanted!" Donnie cried. "I wanted them to get along, not argue every day. But this... this is a catastrophe. A tragedy. A misfortune. Adversity. Mishap. A...a-"

"Donatello, it is enough. At least, there is peace in the lair."

"But at what cost?"

"Yes..." Mikey complained. "I miss my brothers. I miss old Raph and old Leo. I miss even their arguments."

Abruptly, loud waves of laughter filled the lair.

"You bought it!" Raph and Leo shouted.

"Wha? What?"

"We pranked all of you," Leo smirked.

"What? It was a PRANK?" Donnie jumped onto his feet.

"Yeah," Raph verified. "You wanted us to behave as good, loving brothers, so we did."

"Yes. Although I have to admit, it was really hard not to laugh at you!" Leo chuckled.

Leo remembered when he and Raph started the whole thing.

_"What if we show them that we can get along?"_

_"Did Donnie hit your head this hard?" Raph started to believe that his brother isn't in his right mind._

_"You don't understand. Let me explain," Leo leaned closer to his brother, as close as the rope let him. "The others want us to be best friends. So, we should show them that we, the 'A Team' can work together perfectly, if we want to."_

_"Ahhha. And how?"_

_"We will do every good-brother thing. Telling how much we love each other, hugging, and the other stuff, you know."_

_"So we prank them, right?" Raph smirked._

_"Exactly."_

_"I dug your idea, bro"_

"I can't believe you two pranked us!" Donnie gasped.

"My sons, you fooled everybody," Master Splinter said in amazement. "Your teamwork was excellent."

"Yeah, it was," Raph and Leo exchanged their usual fist bump.

"Huh," Donnie let out a deep breath. "I'm glad it's over."

"Yeah, me too," Mikey said. "At first, it was good and stuff, but it's not good for a long time."

"Agreed," April and Casey added.

"The peace was nice, but at the same time, I always felt that something was not right," Master Splinter spoke. "I think people say at these occasions that be careful what you wish," he finished with a little smile.

"Oh, I don't understand you, guys," Raph smirked. "It wasn't that bad. We expressly enjoyed it. Am I wrong, little bro?"

"Nope. You're totally right. Perhaps we should continue," Leo smiled at his brother.

"Nowadays you have brilliant ideas."

"Okay, guys, enough with the joking," Donnie said annoyed.

"We aren't joking," Raph told him. "Come, Leo, celebrate our great brotherhood. I'll buy you a pizza, because I love you, little brother."

"Thanks, Raph. It's an honor to me, because I love you too, big brother."

And with that, they placed their arms on each other's shells, and walked towards the exit. Their family watched the scene silently, their eyes grow wide in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leo and Raph winked at each other and left the lair.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ *made on a boring weekend* perhaps, I will re-write it, but I hope it was enjoyable and readable a little. What do you think?


End file.
